Some body lotions such as self-tanning lotions, staining skin medications, and the like have a skin staining or coloration effect. Because any area of the skin is affected by such lotions, application often becomes a problem. If the bare hand is used, the palm is affected by the lotion, and the discoloration is not easily removed.
As a solution to the above problem, plastic or rubber gloves can be used to prevent the lotion from coming into contact with the palmar surface of the hand, fingers, and thumbs. However, the gloves also prevent the lotion from contacting the back sides of the hands and wrists, and a telltale tan line will often result around the forearm in the area of the wrist.
Applicator pads have also been used. However, the pads are susceptible to producing a streaking effect, since even coverage using a pad is not easily achieved. Further, the pads quickly become saturated with lotion and contact with the palmar side of the hand, at least the fingers is practically unavoidable.
The need has therefor remained, until advent of the present invention, to obtain some form of applicator for staining or coloring lotions that will facilitate even application over skin surfaces including the backs of hands and wrists, but that will effectively "mask" the palmar side of the hand, fingers, and thumbs against unintentional staining or coloration.
The present invention fills the above need, as will be understood from the following description, drawings, and claims.